


The Apprentice's Journal

by MarineDelmare



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: I'll just add them in the tags as they come in though, It's probably going to have more characters, but only the important ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineDelmare/pseuds/MarineDelmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much just journal entries from Luke's point of view, Starting from a little before Last Specter/Specter's Flute. (I played Last Specter so there might be slight differences between here and the UK release) Spoilers abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Entry 001, March 21, 1960

Mum gave me a me a Journal for my birthday today, I'll try and make good use of it. Oh and Dad also gave me a type writer, so I'm not sure what I'll be using more! I thought I should put something in here so it's not completely empty.

~~~~~~~~~  
Entry 002, September 05, 1960

It's been awhile since I wrote in here, but today Mum and Dad took me with them to the mayor's manor (I think Dad said his name was Evan Barde.) It was really boring at first because it was mostly adults there, but then the mayor's daughter, Arianna, came to talk to me on the Balcony where it was less noisy. I think we'll be really good friends.

~~~~~~~~~  
Entry 003, September 08, 1960

Today I met a field mouse! He said he didn't have a name, so I decided to call him Toppy! I wonder if I'll see him again in the future.

~~~~~~~~~  
Entry 004, September 09, 1960

I went to go see Arianna and her brother Tony. (I don't think I wrote about him before) Their Father called me off to talk to me for a little bit. I didn't know what it was about, but he told me that Arianna is very sick and didn't have long. She looked rather healthy when I was playing with her. I think I should stay quiet about it so I don't upset her by accident.

~~~~~~~~  
Entry 005, October 15, 1960

Today I overheard some adult in town saying bad things about Mr. Barde, I decided not to listen. I don't get why people who say bad things about him, he's always so nice when I talk to him. I shouldn't dwell on this as it's getting late. I'll return to this another time.

~~~~~~~~  
Entry 006, October 27, 1960

Something terrible happened today, Mr. Barde died when he fell, or at least that's what Mum told me. I went to go see Arianna to check if she's alright. She yelled at me to go away and I didn't know what else to do, I want to help her and Tony as much as I can, but Dad told me to let them be with their grief. I feel so bad so them as their mom was already gone years ago, they have no one else to turn to, seeing as all of the manor servants were let go. I'll check on them as soon as I can.

~~~~~~~~  
Entry 007, November 05, 1960

It took a little while, but the police chief himself said they found a will. Everyone was surprised, but what was more surprising was the fact he's asked to the title of Mayor to be passed to my Dad! I don't know why he did that, but he left almost nothing for Arianna and Tony!  
Speaking of which, I tried to speak with them today. They didn't want to see me, so I ended up being greeted with nothing but shouting from behind their front door.

~~~~~~~~  
Entry 008, December 15, 1960

I haven't been writing much recently. Everything's been so busy I've either doing something to help Mum with cooking or her other hobbies, and even when I have the time I'm just so tired. Dad has been very busy, but he's seemed more stressed ever since he became the mayor. I guess that's normal. Although as a side note, Doland's handwriting has gotten very messy.


	2. Entries 009-014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied about it being mostly canon, that shows a lot in this chapter.

Entry 009, December 25, 1960  
Christmas this year wasn't as special as it was last year or the years before that. Dad was still very busy and Mum was so stressed she accidentally burned dinner. I tried to speak with Arianna and Tony again today so I could give them gifts I got for them both, there was no reply so I left the gifts by the door. On the other hand Dad told another story about one of his friends from university. Apparently he'll sometimes help the police with some of their more difficult cases, he sounds really cool.

~~~~~~~  
Entry 010, December 30, 1960  
Something awful happened today, there was a family that went out for vacation over the holidays, and this morning their house was destroyed. I don't really know what happened because I was asleep the whole time. Nobody was hurt, but a lot of the older towns people are saying it because of the specter. I didn't bring it up before, but it's a story to get little kids to come home on time. A long time ago there was a specter that was the town's guardian in it's moment of need. Although it could only show up when someone played it's flute.   
~~~~~~~  
Entry 011, January 7, 1961  
Mom said she needed to go out and see something today. She let me go with her, but it turned out she was talking with a friend of her's the whole time. I just walked around outside instead. Although while I was walking around, I noticed one of the canals had less water than usual. I'll take note of this because I have a bad feeling about this. I hope the fish still have room to swim.  
~~~~~~~  
Entry 012, January 8, 1961  
The buildings in the area the canals were low were destroyed last night. It was mostly public buildings, so nobody got hurt. but I'm really scared. I think I tell Doland about what I noticed so that he can tell the police to evacuate the residents if it happens again.  
~~~~~~~  
Entry 013, February 20,1961  
I haven't been able to write recently, a few days after the last attack I though everything was going to be okay. I was very wrong. I woke up somewhere I didn't recognize and it was damp, cold, and dark. There would be food there sometimes, but as much as I wanted to I couldn't find a way out. I'm only able to wright here now is because one day I woke up in my bed, as if nothing had happened. Mum wasn't anywhere to be seen, Dad wasn't talking to me, and Doland decided it would be best if I stayed in my room for the time being. Apparently there were two more nights where buildings were destroyed, someone died because of it. I don't know if I should be writing about about this because it feels like someone's watching me at this very moment.  
~~~~~~~~  
Entry 014, February 23, 1961  
I met Toppy at my window today, I asked him to check the canals around town for me everyday if he could and today he came back and said one area was rather low. I'll try and write all of this down in another notebook later. I told Doland to tell the police to get people out of that area. I don't think I'll write anything in here unless something else weird happens, but for now I think I'll just focus on try to prevent more people from dying from what's happening in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about any typos of grammar-related mistakes in this chapter.


	3. Entries 015-019

Entry 015, March 22, 1961

It's my birthday again today, I was reading back through my older entries and there's been a lot happening. Mum still hasn't come back, when I asked Doland if he knew what happened he said they had a fight. I've never seen them fight before so that came as a surprise. On the other hand Dad bought me from gingerbread from a shop in town as a gift. He also told me another story about his friend from college. This one was apparently about a time he saved a teenage girl from being framed as a pickpocket, when a boy bought something he shouldn't have and put the coin purse in the girl's bag.

~~~~~~~~  
Entry 016, March 30, 1961

More and more places are being destroyed by the specter (Everyone's gotten used to calling it that) Nobody's gotten hurt since I started telling Doland where to evacuate people. Although today I saw two people rushing through the bushes around the manor, they looked liked they were wearing uniforms but I couldn't tell. Our home wasn't broken into so I think we'll be fine. Later I might look through Dad's papers later to see if I can find where his friend lives. If anyone can help, it's him.

~~~~~~~~  
Entry 017, March 31, 1961

I couldn't find where Dad's friend lived, apparently his name is Hershel Layton. I was however, able to find where he friend works. Now it's just time to send him a letter. I don't think he'll believe me if I write it with my own name. I'll use Dad's instead.

~~~~~~~~  
Entry 018, April 2, 1961

I wrote the letter today, Dad normally writes his by hand, but I just used my typewriter. It reads:

Hershel, my dear old friend, I must earnestly seek y. Our little town is in the most extraordinary predicament. At night, a mysterious giant shrouded in fog has been laying waste to our homes. I am convinced you can help stop this madness. Please come soon  
Regards, Clark.  
I hope he comes soon.  
~~~~~~~~  
Entry 019, April 5, 1961

Toppy came to my house and said that he followed a woman in a yellow coat and a man in a top hat to my house. I really hope it's Layton. It's sound like he's knocking on my door so for now I'll put my journal away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised it took 19 entries to get to the actual game play.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. f you have any suggestions for how to make it better, please let me know


End file.
